


Just Your Smile, Nothing More

by SpaceRune



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, slight inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRune/pseuds/SpaceRune
Summary: Felix starts visiting Bernadetta after training sessions with Sylvain don't go well.





	Just Your Smile, Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fire Emblem fic! I've been having so much fun playing FE3H and found the supports between Bernadetta and Felix absolutely adorable. I'm not sure Felix would repeatedly lose to Sylvain, but if he did, he would certainly be frustrated. This fic is just a bit of fluff and I hope you enjoy it.

There were very few things that could make Bernadetta leave her room. Making the cold, standoffish, Felix Hugo Fraldarius smile, was one of the select things that inspired her to step outside the comfort of her bedroom walls. This meant that she found herself out and about more often than ever. For the past week, Felix had been testing a new defensive technique against Sylvain, and much to Felix’s dismay, he kept failing at it, which put him in a worse mood than usual.

The first night he had a lousy practice with Sylvain, Bernadetta heard him cursing himself outside her dorm room. 

“F-Felix? Is that you?” she called as she stood apprehensively behind her door.

“What? Who said that?” Felix responded with a harshness that made his annoyance evident.

“It’s me! B-Bernie! But, sorry! You sound mad, so never mind! Just ignore me and forget I said anything! Just pretend you never heard anything at all!” She slowly slid to the floor and buried her head in her knees.

“No,” Felix responded in a gentler, almost apologetic tone, “I’m not mad at you.”

Bernadetta sprung to her feet, clasped her hands, and smiled shyly at the still-closed door. “You’re not?” she questioned timidly and listened for his response. 

Before Felix answered, Bernadetta heard his footsteps grow nearer. 

“Of course I’m not mad at you,” his advancing steps stopped just before her door.

Bernadetta trembled, knowing that Felix was less than two feet away. She imagined he must be standing imposingly with his hand on his hip, shaking his head disapprovingly. When she first met him, that was the only impression she had gotten from him, but recent conversations had shattered that image. She knew better, she had gotten to know Felix as someone who would laugh and smile with her. Despite that, she couldn’t help herself from feeling some trepidation in response to the initial aggravation in his voice. 

“Oh...well, you’re um...wanna talk about it?” she managed to squeak out after an awkward and painful pause.

“No, of course I don’t wanna talk about it. I just…” his voice trailed off.

She knew Felix well enough to know that even if he didn’t want to talk about whatever was irking him, he could use some comfort. She scrambled to think of the best way to get him to cheer up and without much thought, she blurted, "Wanna join me for some cake!"

The instant the words escaped her lips, she knew she misspoke. She gasped, but before she could retract her offer, Felix rejected it.

"C'mon, you know I hate sweet stuff."

"I-I'm really sorry! I-I don't know what I was thinking...stupid Bernie," she chastised herself while wishing she could take back the thoughtless gesture.

"But if you have any spicy snacks, I wouldn't mind joining you for a little while." 

Her smile widened and with a burst of glee, she opened the door for him. For a moment, he met her smile with an equally wide, but twice as goofy grin. 

“I’m a bit surprised you have any food that would suit my taste in that little room of yours,” he said with uncommon levity as he leaned to look around her for the rumored snacks. 

Bernadetta froze and the smile vanished from her face. “I-I lied! I only have cakes, I’m sorry I lied...but...but...I know a place in the market that sells all kinds of spicy treats...and I thought...maybe we could go together!” 

She hid her face; she couldn’t stand to have him look at her burning cheeks. 

“Can you stop acting like I’m going to punish you? I already told you I’m not mad at you. Now uncover your face, and let’s go.” Felix’s bossy tone returned.

She shook her head furiously. He placed his hand softly on her wrist. She peeked one eye through her fingers to see that his smile had gone away, but it hadn't been replaced by his usual disgruntled grimace. Instead, she found his lips slightly parted and his brow furled. It was the face of concern and that concern was for her. Bernadetta nodded and agreed to head towards the market, but kept her face covered. 

“Do I really still scare you so much?” Felix asked.

“No, I’m not scared of you, Felix, I just can’t let you see my face now. My cheeks are all red and I can’t let you see me blushing like this!”

“Now that you’ve told me you’re blushing, I don’t see what difference it makes, but whatever," he scoffed.

This type of meeting became a ritual between the two as Felix struggled to improve in his training and sought Bernadetta's company for support. She didn't enjoy seeing his sour face has he brooded over his lack of progress, but she relished the opportunity to lift his spirits and watch his smile return. 

For five days, just before sunset, he showed up and sulked at her doorstep, but on the sixth day, when the sun dipped below the horizon, he didn't arrive. 

"Oh no, Felix. Why aren't you here? Is something wrong?" Bernadetta mumbled to herself as she nibbled on a crumbly cookie.

After about fifteen agonizing minutes of worry, Bernadetta heard footsteps outside her door. She quieted her movements, held her breath, and waited to confirm who approached.

"Hey Bernie," a startlingly nonchalant voice called.

It wasn't Felix. That meant something must have gone wrong.

"S-Sylvain!? Is that you? Why are you here? Where's Felix?" 

"He got a little injured while we were training. He's being treated in the infirmary now," Sylvain answered calmly.

The calm in his voice did nothing to allay Bernadetta's fears and she charged through the door, but her momentum was quickly stopped by a firm grasp on her wrist.

"Take a deep breath, Bernie," Sylvain advised, "Felix is going to be just fine, but if you run around like this, you might get hurt yourself. Let's walk to the infirmary together." 

~~~

They were greeted by Professor Manuela in the infirmary. The smell of lavender perfume with a twist of booze accompanied her as she approached. 

"I'm so glad you're both here. I couldn't stand another minute of that boy's whining," the professor lamented.

Bernadetta retreated behind Sylvain. She was unprepared to talk freely with someone as bold and unorthodox as Manuela. 

"How's he doing?" Sylvain asked.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. Just a few days off that leg and he should be good to go. I still can't believe you boys were practicing with real weapons. This could have been so much worse," Manuela admonished. 

Bernadetta gasped and started towards the corner of the room where Felix was resting on a bed. 

"Don't be startled if he says anything...strange...I gave him a little of my...special tonic...since I couldn't find any painkillers," Manuela called after Bernadetta who found the comment rather odd but didn't think too much on it. 

Felix looked to be fast asleep in the infirmary bed. His cheekbone was scraped and the skin under his eyes was tinged with fatigue, but as far as Bernadetta could tell, he was mostly OK.

"Felix!" she blurted out, "what were you thinking, practicing with real blades!?" 

A surprisingly content smile made its way on to Felix's normally petulant face. "Bernie, is that you?"

Without thinking, she jumped back. 

"He never calls me Bernie!" she whispered to herself.

"It's me! Are you OK?" she asked aloud.

"No, I'm pissed off. I lost to that idiot and then he insisted on carrying me here! Then, that drunk woman who calls herself a professor stuck my leg with a bunch of needles and when I cried out she gave me this weird drug. I would've been just fine but they— "

He stopped mid-tirade as Bernadetta brushed her fingers through his hair. 

"I'm really glad you're OK, Felix," she stammered as heat rose to her cheeks.

She was shocked by her own actions. She never touched anyone, and now she watched her hand petting Felix's head. As she was baffled by her own intimate gesture, she blamed the noxious smell of flowers and alcohol. 

"Bernie," he said in a subdued voice, "thanks for coming, there are things I must tell you.”

Her eyes shot open. What in the world could he possibly be talking about? Bernadetta frantically mulled over how to confront the increasingly uncomfortable situation. Part of her wanted to know what the inebriated Felix would confess to her and part of her cared to know nothing of it. 

“It looks like these two could use some privacy,” Sylvain said to Manuela, “how would you like to join me for drinks, professor?” 

“That would be wonderful, being accompanied by such a handsome young man like yourself.” Manuela took Sylvain’s arm in hers, and the two strode out of the infirmary. 

A pitiful squeak escaped Bernadetta’s lips as she was left alone with Felix. She gulped and turned to face him.

“Those interlopers are finally gone,” he said through a smirk that faded to a reserved frown, "I'm probably only saying this because I'm a bit delirious, but thank you for making me smile this week." 

"A-ah...Felix...you thanked me twice in a really short time span! Maybe you are hurt worse than we thought!" She scooted closer with concern.

"Just shut up and listen. I came to your dorm in the first place because I wanted someone to spend time with...but I can't stand most people. But you're not most people. Most people have motives, your only motive is to make me smile," never once did he look at Bernie as told her this, "I would like to make you smile too." 

His words stunned her. She couldn't move or talk, at least not in any sensible way. She wanted to hide, but she also wanted to hug him. The disparate thoughts left her monetarily paralyzed. 

"Bernie?" Felix hoisted himself into a more upright position. 

"Mmmm would you smile if we kissed?" The words flew out of her mouth with such rapidity they were probably unintelligible to the human ear. 

"What did I miss?" Felix cocked his eyebrow.

"S-something suddenly came up! I have to go now. Byeee Felix!" She scurried out of the infirmary while shaking her head in disbelief. It would be quite sometime before she would be able to muster the courage to offer to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to write some other FE3H fics soon :)


End file.
